


Caller Rydia's Search for ImpSpell

by JMShearer



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMShearer/pseuds/JMShearer
Summary: A Final Fantasy 4 story about the party searching for the Imp summon at the end of the game, as seen through the eyes of the characters, one by one, over the month-long journey.





	1. Day one: Rydia

Caller Rydia's Search for ImpSpell  
A Final Fantasy IV story by Jesse Shearer  
Introduction  
This story will be done perspective style, that is, from the viewpoints of the various characters involved in the events. The inspiration comes from what is hopefully the opening chapter of a Chrono Trigger story of the same nature. As I am trying to fit this story into the chronology of the actual game, the chapters will be dealing with the viewpoints of Cecil, Kain, Edge, Rydia and Rosa after they defeat the robotic Giant of Bab-Il and before they head for the core of the moon to take on Zemus.  
Chapter One: Day One, Rydia  
While we were on the moon with FuSoYa, we met Bahamut, the true king of the Summoned Monsters. After we defeated him, he promised to come whenever I called for him and suggested that I visit Castle Baron to seek out Odin and also that I find Sylph Cave in the Underground to meet the Sylph Fairies. While we were seeking Odin and the Sylphs, it occurred to me that I should seek out other Summoned Monsters as well. The Sylphs suggested that Imps could easily be called and that the sands north of Damcyan Castle were a good place to search for an Imp willing to allow me to call it to battles.  
As we returned to the Surface World on Cid's airship Enterprise, I suggested the idea to Cecil and the others. Cecil was interested and willing to give the idea a try. Edge also seemed eager. Although I doubt he'll ever admit it, I think Edge likes me and is eager to help me with any endeavor I undertake. Rosa said she had her doubts but would come along anyway, as her duty as a White Wizard would allow little else. Kain was dead set against it until Cecil explained that it was a good chance to hone some fighting skills.  
During our trip to the Northern Sands of Damcyan, I explained that the library in the Village of Summoned Monsters had a book explaining that the easiest way to find an Imp willing to heed a Caller's summon was to battle a party of eight Imps, but it was also possible to find a submissive Imp in other parties as well.  
While we searched for large groups of Imps to fight for their summon spell, we also encountered large numbers of Sand Worms, which are also possible to summon. Everyone was willing to fight Sand Worms as well, for the variety.  
Many of the Imps we encountered were traveling with Sword Rats and Tiny Mages. Cecil and Kain fought off the Sword Rats first while Edge seemed to take delight in stealing Rods from the Tiny Mages before Rosa shot them with her bow. I guess Edge was trying to impress me with his stealth skills. The first few times were impressive, but after a while, it got old.  
Once the other monsters were beaten, I would cast a level one ice spell on the two remaining Imps. Although the spell only costs five magic points to cast, it adds up over time, and before long, my magic points grew low.  
As the day grew old, Cecil suggested that we make camp in Damcyan Castle, where we could make use of the Restorative Pots and be safe from battles as we sleep. As we were all growing weary, we agreed and headed for the castle to rest for the night.  
If all goes well, I will have my Imp Spell shortly and we can move onto searching for a more powerful creature that I can summon. In the end, it will be worth the effort.


	2. Chapter Two: Day Five, Edge

It's been five days, and we still haven't found that Imp Spell thing Rydia's looking for. Not that I mind the chance to practice my stealth and throwing techniques, it's just that I'd rather get back to ridding the world of evil. And all these Imps, Sand Worms and such are way, way beneath my skills.  
At first, I thought Rydia was impressed by my stealth skills as I stole the weapons off the Tiny Mages we encountered, but the last day or so, she seems to have lost interest. I don't know why I keep stealing their Rods. The silly things can't be worth the trouble to steal them. But then, it is a good way to stay in practice. I may as well keep it up, so I can at least have enough Rods to turn a halfway decent profit when I finally get a chance to sell them someplace.  
What really bothers me about traveling in the sands is that it's always so dry and I get sand in my boots. It gets very annoying. And we never seem to have enough water. But as long as Rydia wants to keep searching for whatever summon spells happen to be in the area, I will stay with her until the quest is over and we can get back to saving the world.  
Another thing I'm not fond of is camping in Damcyan Castle. It's not that it doesn't look like it was a nice place before it was destroyed. It's just the lack of rooms and other amenities. And then there's the fact that all they have are the Recovery Pots. It would be nice to actually use a nice bed to sleep in and have some real food to eat instead of what we have here.  
Most of the monsters here only have low level items that are easy to steal. I miss being on the moon. The monsters there had good items that were worth the effort to take.  
There are lady warriors there that have some excellent arrows that are effective aganst almost every enemy we encounter and I wouldn't mind the chance to steal more of them.  
Anyway, this summon magic quest is getting boring fast. I'd like to get back to saving the world. I hope we find this Imp Spell thing soon.


	3. Chapter Three: Day Twelve, Cecil

We've been searching for the summon spell Rydia spoke of for nearly two weeks now.  
She says it is the spell that will allow her to summon an Imp to battle if she chooses.  
Why anyone would want to call an Imp to battle is beyond me. But it seems to be an important thing for her, so we will keep searching.  
The other day, it occurred to me that there must be an easier way to acquire such summon spells. The answer escaped me at first, but then I recalled a rumor I heard while we were last in Mysidia. I had heard of a very wise sage who often acted as an oracle to those seeking answers regarding quests, especially those involving magic of various sorts. So, I sent him a message via carrier chocobo. Though I had no expectations of an answer, a few days later, a carrier chocobo from Mysidia arrived at Damcyan Castle bearing a response, albeit a rather confusing one. It said something about "searching by the Rabbit's Head," which made little sense.  
As I contemplated the answer from the Red Mage, it occurred to me that perhaps we could find other summon spells in shops in either the Village of the Callers or the Village of Summoned Monsters. I have not yet told Rydia of my endeavor to help in her quest, but if we have not succeeded in a few more days, I will tell her of my thoughts on the subject.  
But for now, I will keep my ideas to myself. Hopefully, this will work out in a few days and Rydia will see the futileness of searching for such summon magic as is not readily available. And then we will be able to return to the business at hand; for once the world is safe, Rydia will have all the time she needs to hunt for whatever summon magic she wishes.


	4. Chapter Four: Day Fifteen, Rydia's second round

Cecil suggested that we give up our search for the Imp spell this morning. He said he thought it might be possible to buy it in a shop that might be found in either Mist Village or the Summoned Monsters' Town. Of course, as any true Caller knows, this is untrue. Rosa suggested that we put the idea to a vote. Cecil and Kain voted for looking for secret shops that might sell summon spells. But Rosa and Edge sided with me, so we will continue to search for the spell in the wild.  
Later, Edge suggested that we return Cid's Enterprise to Baron, where we had landed the other airship, the hovercraft and the Blue Whale and take the Blue Whale back to the desert so that we would have more comfortable accomidations than what the ruins of Damcyan Castle provided. After two weeks of sleeping on the sandy stone floors and replenishing our hit points and magic points from the Replenisment Pots, we all agreed.  
On our way to Baron, Cecil tried again to convince everyone that we should look around for shops that might sell summon spells. Once again, the party was more in my favor than it was in his, although Edge did see that this was a good opportunity to try it and wavered a bit. But I threatened him with a level one lightning spell and he came around.  
So, we spent our first night in the Blue Whale while we search for the Imps' summon spell. Perhaps more comfortable surroundings will keep spirits up long enough for us to find it. If not, there are other morals boosters, as well, because now we can easily get to the moon where stronger enemies live and we can search for stronger spells and items. But not until we find the Imp Spell.


	5. Chapter Five: Day Twenty-One, Kain

It's been almost a month since we started searching for Rydia's Imp Spell. So far, the little twerps haven't turned it over. I really wish they would, so we could get on with saving the world. That's our mission, after all, to save the world. I'd really like to get back to it as soon as possible.  
Lately, I've been considering coming back and wiping the Imps out once we've saved the world. The others are against it, and for now, I'll listen to them. When we get back from the moon and beating Zemus, I'll reconsider and maybe just come and do it anyway.  
Cecil's suggestion that we look for summon spells in shops was a good one. At least it would be more exciting than roaming the desert, fighting monsters that are way beneath our abilities. And I wouldn't mind the opportunity to sleep in a decent Inn, either. Not that the Blue Whale's all that bad an airship, or anything. It just gets old after a while.  
Rosa is something of a mystery to me. She seems to be able to withstand the boredom of roaming here better than any of us except Rydia. I think the only reason Rydia can stand it is because she stands to benefit from finding this summon spell we're looking for and not finding. I hope we find it soon. This is getting ridiculous.  
If this keeps up for much longer, I may leave and try to save the world on my own. I know it would be difficult, if not impossible, but it would be better than just wandering the desert in search of something we may never find. I'm not sure how much more of it I can take.


	6. Chapter Six: Day Twenty-Eight, Rosa

We have been searching for Rydia's Imp Spell for nearly a month now without success. Cecil, Kain and Edge are becoming increasingly bored with this tedious task, and I am beginning to share the sentiment. For all the effort we've put into this search, our rewards have been mostly weak Cure potions and the Rods Edge has stolen.  
Had we known this would be such a long and fruitless journey when we began, I doubt everyone would have been so quick to agree. However, we have agreed and invested almost a month's worth of effort into this search. It would be unfortunate if we gave up without finding what we seek. So I will support continuing.  
Cecil seems to believe the same as I do. Perhaps this is one of the reasons I would like to share the throne of Baron when he eventually takes it. His will to stay at a task that is growing increasingly dull is absolutely amazing.  
Edge seems more bored than Cecil but willing to keep a positive attitude. Edge has been using this as a constant opportunity to train and hone his skills before we go to the moon for the final battle. A positive attitude may be what saves us in the end. I hope Edge can hold on that long.  
Rydia's desire to learn the Imp's summon spell is strong. Hopefully, her desire to keep the earth safe is as strong when we reach the evil that has cast its pall on everything when we reach it at the center of the moon. When we finally bring an end to this, I hope this has all been worth it, as Rydia believes it will be.  
Kain has become increasingly agitated as his boredom has grown. I fear he may do something foolish if this quest does not end soon. Kain has a good heart within him, although it is often misguided. With his tendency towards rash action, I can only hope he will be with us when we must truly be a team. His quickness will be a big asset when the time comes.  
I will be ready for whatever the future holds, be it a further continuation of this search or an attempt on the center of the moon. Though I am becoming bored with this mission we're on, I see that it, too, has value. I also hope it will end soon.


	7. Chapter Seven: Day Thirty-Two, Rydia's Last Entry

We finally got the Imps' summon spell! And it only takes a single magic point to use it! I'm so excited I barely know what to say. I'm ready to go after another summon spell but the others seem against it. I can understand why. I had not expected this search to take nearly as long as it has. I had thought we would be able to leave and search for another spell within a week.  
This quest has been hardest on Kain. He seems the most eager to go back to the moon and continue our mission to destroy the evil that has been plaguing the earth for far too long now. The others all seem to agree. Since it is their wish to return to the moon, then we will. I will, however, recommend that we search for at least one more summon spell, as there are several creatures that have talents that will be useful in our journey to and within the moon.  
This quest has been worthwhile and interesting, no matter how it ends. Though I can only hope it can continue, I doubt it will. The others say they are through with long, usually fruitless searches. Perhaps it is for the best that we go forward and complete our main mission.


	8. Chapter Eight: Epilog

With Rydia's acquisition of the Imp Summoning Spell, the five adventurers returned to the moon where they went on to defeat the evil demon Zeromus. The Imp Spell that Rydia had sought for more than a month had saved the party from many dangerous situations along their journey.  
Once the world had been saved, Rydia returned to the Land of Summoned Monsters, where she learned many more summon spells and brought a better understanding of humans to the summoned beasts.  
Cecil and Rosa married in Castle Baron not long after their return to earth. With the newlyweds on the throne, the nation of Baron knew a time of peace as it had not known in quite awhile.  
Edge went on to rebuild his home kingdom of Eblan. In time, the nation of ninjas became a world power. Thanks to Prince Edge's adventures with Cecil and crew, relations were peaceful.  
Kain went on a journey to find himself and was not heard from for several years. When he finally reappeared in Baron, he was changed for the better. Kain's calmer demeanor and enlightened personality brought a renewed strength to Baron's fighting forces, and he was remembered for generations.  
The end.


End file.
